


Rat des rues

by Fyin (Ephy)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Underage Prostitution
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Fyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première fois que Jason suça un type, il avait 12 ans.<br/>Allez, tirez pas cette tête.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premières et dernières fois (du moins premières)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of first and last times (or at least firsts)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282135) by [Ephy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Ephy). 



> On m'a demandé de la traduire, la voici ! D'habitude, j'écris en français donc écrire en anglais puis traduire vers le français est une grande nouveauté pour moi. C'est beaucoup plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru !  
> Je vais continuer de poster les autres traductions de "Street rat" ici mais en tant que chapitres. Soyez cependant prévenus: c'est plus une suite de oneshots dans le même univers qu'une seule fic continue :)

La première fois que Jason suça un type, il avait 12 ans.

Allez, faites pas cette tête. Il a survécu. C’est tout ce qui importait alors et tout ce qui importe maintenant (quoique cela sonne comme de l’ironie à l’oreille, à présent).

Deux types avaient trouvé l’endroit que Jason considérait comme son chez-lui, un squat qui paraissait fermé par une grosse porte métallique. Il lui avait fallu près d’une journée pour la déboulonner.

Puis, un jour, il rentra chez lui et ils étaient là. Ayant 12 ans, il fit l’erreur de perdre son sang-froid. Ils n’étaient que deux ; Jason était fort, rapide, et la plupart des adultes ne s’attendaient pas à ce qu’un rat des rues leur casse un bras. Il croyait avoir ses chances.

Mais l’un d’eux avait un flingue et quand il s’en saisit et le pointa vers Jason, Jason retrouva la raison et se figea. Mais il se sentit quand même obligé d’ouvrir sa grande bouche – qu’ils décidèrent d’utiliser à leur avantage.

En rétrospective, le type ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus que 16 ans. Il lui ordonna de s’agenouiller et lui fit lécher le flingue d’abord.

Jason haït chaque seconde de cette putain de soirée mais, en réalité, il fut plutôt chanceux. Ils ne baisèrent rien d’ _autre_ que sa bouche et le laissèrent partir, après. Certains gangs se choisissent une pute et la gardent jusqu’à ce qu’elle se brise.

Jason ne comptait pas être la pute de qui que ce soit.

Il enfonça une lame entre les épaules du type dès le lendemain. On ne survit pas longtemps dans les rues de Gotham si on ne sait pas se défendre – et sans le faire savoir.

Chapitre clos.

 

La deuxième fois, c’était l’hiver. Jason avait 13 ans et prétendait en avoir 15.

Il était parvenu à se trouver un autre coin, un toit doté d’une brèche juste assez grande pour laisser passer son corps d’enfant. Aucun adulte ne pouvait le suivre _là_.

Mais la morsure du froid n’avait jamais semblé si littérale. Jason aurait voulu mordre en retour – pour avoir quelque chose dans l’estomac si rien d’autre. Glacé, affamé, il ne pouvait même pas se faufiler comme d’habitude dans les appartements vides pour prendre des douches rapides et voler des vêtements et de la nourriture : les gens restaient au chaud chez eux.

Il avait failli être arrêté _deux fois_ durant la dernière semaine et n’était parvenu à filer la seconde seulement parce qu’une des filles avait _accidentellement_ heurté le flic. En retour, il avait massacré le prochain type qui s’était montré trop brusque avec elle. Elle l’avait remercié d’un sourire sur ses lèvres craquelées.

Jason aimait bien les filles, qui lui filaient souvent quelques bouts de leurs propres repas s’il montait la garde au début de la rue pour les prévenir si un flic arrivait. Elles l’appelaient « Jay » ou « chaton » et ne protestaient pas s’il voulait garder ses mains au chaud.

Mais le froid restait trop froid et la faim trop forte.

Et, merde, il n’était pas la pute de quelqu’un si _il_ choisissait.

Donc il fit une offre à un des johns et se mit à genoux pour quelques billets. Pas assez. Jamais assez. Mais, bon, il faut avoir des priorités dans la vie.

 

Il ne se rappelle pas très bien de la troisième, de la quatrième, ou de la cinquième fois. À la dixième, il arrêta de compter. L’hiver était si mauvais que ça.

 

Puis, il trouva la Batmobile – et Batman le trouva, lui.

Il fit une proposition à Bruce aussi.

Bruce ne le laissa jamais faire.


	2. Un avenir meilleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour une fois, c'était Noël à Gotham.

Pour une fois, c’était Noël à Gotham. Le fait qu’on soit déjà en février importait peu ; il neigeait encore donc ça comptait. Pas que Jim s’en soucie : il était heureux. Todd venait d’être adopté par Bruce Wayne, ce qui signifiait que deux gosses perdus venaient de se trouver une famille.

 

La première fois que Jim avait rencontré Jason, le gamin avait été arrêté pour vol. Il avait 11 ans et vivait dans les rues depuis un peu moins d’un an. Jim l’avait vu demander au collègue officier qui l’avait arrêté s’il pouvait utiliser les toilettes.

Jim avait dû réprimer un sourire quand le bleu, qui avait accepté de le laisser y aller, réalisa que le gosse était encore assez fin pour se glisser dehors par la fenêtre des toilettes.

 

La seconde fois, Jason avait 12 ans, prétendait en avoir 14, et avait gagné en caractère. Il était parvenu à provoquer assez un des flics pour récolter un coup de poing ; un bleu fleurissait sur sa pommette. Ouais. À l’époque, c’était encore les bonnes vieilles méthodes du GCPD.

L’officier qui l’avait arrêté le mis dans une salle d’interrogation et partit cinq minutes pour aller se chercher un café. Après tout, la seule porte était verrouillée et donnait sur une salle plein de flics. Celui-là n’était pas un bleu : ils se trouvaient au 10e étage.

Quand il revint, la pièce était pourtant vide. Ils s’éparpillèrent en bas du bâtiment, craignant de trouver le corps du gosse sur le trottoir.

Ils ne comprirent que plus tard. Jason n’avait pas sauté. Il avait _grimpé_ jusqu’au toit, attendu que le bâtiment se vide puis était parti tranquillement par les escaliers.

 

La troisième et dernière fois, Jim n’aimait pas s’en rappeler, parce que « Jay », 13 ans, avait cette fois été arrêté pour prostitution. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de lui : le petit malin refusait de parler, sauf pour faire des propositions graveleuses et des commentaires sur leurs vies sexuelles.

Jim espérait juste qu’aucun policier n’avait accepté.

Quand la pièce avait été trouvée vide, _à nouveau_ , ils fouillèrent le bâtiment du sol au grenier. Jim les laissa faire, restant à son bureau et attendant simplement que le gamin ressorte. Ce que Jay fit : il n’était jamais sorti de la salle d’interrogation, s’était juste soigneusement planqué pour faire croire le contraire.

Jay s’était figé en le voyant. Puis avait marché jusque lui en roulant des hanches, avait souri, et demandé :

— Je peux prendre une de ces cigarettes ?

— Je t’en prie.

Le gamin lui avait adressé un sourire sans joie et s’était servi, allumant la clope avec le briquet qui traînait là. Il avait visiblement l’habitude : il ne toussa même pas une fois.

— Ils vont continuer à tourner en rond pendant quelques minutes, avait dit Jim, mais ils vont finir par revenir.

— Ouais, je ferais mieux d’y aller.

Jay avait repris sa route vers la porte quand Jim ajouta, l’air de rien :

— Il y a un bon snack au croisement de Fisher et Rost. Je sais de source sûre qu’ils font le meilleur roast-beef de la ville, pour un prix raisonnable.

Le gamin fit mine de ne pas l’entendre, se contentant de sortir et de filer loin du GCPD.

Mais la fois suivante que Jim alla manger chez Billies’, il paya pour deux plats et n’en mangea qu’un.

 

À présent, tout cela était fini, cependant, et Jim se sentait rempli de joie. Le gamin avait une maison, un endroit où il serait en sûreté.

Enfin, Jim pouvait cesser de craindre retrouver le cadavre brisé de Jason dans une allée.


	3. Smirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smirk: vi, sourire d'un air suffisant.

Jim ne connaît pas l’identité de Batman. Il peut jurer sans mentir qu’il n’a aucune preuve relative au sujet.

S’il est honnête avec lui-même – et, vraiment, sur ce point il ne peut l’être avec personne d’autre – il ne veut pas savoir. Et parfois, c’est difficile de garder la situation sous contrôle.

L’homme lui-même ne laisse rien paraître. Au départ, Jim se disait que les prisons avaient des portes plus souriantes. Il a fallu du temps pour que Batman se détende assez en sa présence pour montrer un peu d’humanité. Ces jours-ci, Jim le considère comme un ami, quoiqu’un ami très secret.

Mais les gamins…

 

Ç’avait été assez difficile d’ignorer la familiarité du visage expressif du premier Robin. Ce n’est pas comme s’il passait régulièrement ses samedis soirs avec Babs, d’une manière ou d’une autre.

À un certain point, Robin disparut. Par pur hasard, Dick Grayson déménagea hors de Gotham au même moment.

Mais, tout de même, cela restait juste une vague impression, rien de concret, rien de sûr.

Puis un nouveau Robin apparut. Jim se rappellera toujours de cette nuit quand Batman atterrit avec lui sur le toit où Jim fumait tranquillement.

— Jim.

— Bonsoir, mon gars.

Il était capable de l’appeler Batman sans ciller en public, mais, sérieusement, pas moyen qu’il fasse de même en privé.

— Hello, commissaire ! le salua le nouveau gamin.

Tout dans son accent sonnait comme les rues de Gotham. L’espace d’un instant, Jim ne sut pas pourquoi – puis le gamin lui adressa un sourire arrogant. Jim manqua avaler sa cigarette. Il aurait reconnu ce sourire n’importe où.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L’inquiétude était presque inaudible dans la voix de Batman, mais pourtant bien présente. Jim put seulement se racler la gorge, hocher la tête, et expliquer son dernier dossier contre les Maroni.


	4. Gaspillage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick n’avait jamais apprécié les soirées passées publiquement comme pupille de Bruce Wayne à l’un ou autre évènement de la haute société.  
> Bruce s’était attendu que ce soit pareil avec Jason.

Dick n’avait jamais apprécié les soirées passées publiquement comme pupille de Bruce Wayne à l’un ou autre évènement de la haute société. Quoiqu’il se montre des plus aimables, il se plaignait longuement qu’elles étaient ennuyeuses à en mourir.

Bruce s’était attendu que ce soit pareil avec Jason.

Même pire que cela : il avait pensé que Jason serait au moins un peu impressionné, ou embarrassé. Le gamin venait des rues après tout et ni sa façon de parler ni ses manières ne correspondaient aux standards des lieux.

Il aurait dû savoir qu’il se trompait.

Pas que Jason ne jure pas ; mais il le faisait de façon à ce que les gens en rient. Il flattait les femmes, charmait leurs filles, et écoutait les hommes comme s’il comprenait leurs discours.

S’il avait essayé, il en aurait été capable, mais Bruce voyait la manière dont ses yeux restaient légèrement dans le vague, scannant la pièce autour de lui. Pour la énième fois depuis leur arrivée, il se demanda à quoi Jason pensait.

Puis, tout à coup, Jason leva les yeux vers l’homme qui lui parlait et lui adressa un sourire en coin. Bruce sentit ses muscles se tendre, prêt à filer arrêter le gamin avant qu’il ne blesse quelqu’un – mais Jason n’en fit rien. À la place, il se pencha vers l’homme pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille et, pour se rapprocher davantage, posa une main sur le genou de l’homme.

L’horreur se fraya un chemin depuis les intestins de Bruce pour le saisir à la gorge. La main de Jason ne bougea pas lorsqu’il se rassit correctement dans sa chaise et, après quelques instants, l’homme commença à sourire.

Bruce ne se rappela jamais de l’excuse qu’il servit aux personnes qui l’entouraient. Il sait juste qu’il traversa la pièce en ligne droite jusqu’à Jason pour placer une main sur son épaule – possessif. Puis il sourit.

Il était presque sûr qu’il ne dit rien de menaçant à l’homme. Qui disparut en quelques secondes néanmoins.

Jason haussa les sourcils vers lui.

— Eh bien ?

— Je pense que nous allons rentrer.

— Putain, enfin !

Donc, il n’avait pas apprécié la soirée.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant le trajet jusqu’au manoir. Jason fredonnait un air entendu plus tôt à la radio ; Bruce se surprit à pianoter des doigts contre la poignée de la porte.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas quoi _penser_. Son cerveau partait dans toutes les directions, de « à quoi diable Jason pensait » jusqu’à « je vais _briser_ cet homme ».

La voiture s’arrêta et ils sortirent, montèrent les marches jusqu’à la porte principale du manoir. Dans le hall, Alfred prit leurs manteaux et Jason défit sa cravate avec un soupir satisfait.

 _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça,_ songea Bruce.

Jason lui adressa un sourire provocateur, comme s’il avait parlé à voix haute. Ses Robins semblaient toujours savoir ce qu’il ne disait pas.

— J’espérais un peu que tu le réduirais en morceaux, mais, bordel, s’il m’avait suivi j’aurais pu le faire moi-même, n’est-ce pas ?

Bruce se serait tendu si ses muscles n’avaient pas déjà été aussi raides que des cordes d’arc. Il lança un regard d’avertissement aussi lourd que Batman pouvait en faire. Jason se contenta de rire.

— Quoi ? Cette place n’était qu’argent et décadence. Elle en puait. J’ai rien à foutre là, sauf p’t’être sucer la bite d’un type, ou le _mordre_.

Bruce fut décontenancé par la rage qui transparaissait dans ses mots. Il dut le montrer, parce que Jason rit à nouveau – sans joie, cette fois.

— Bordel, tu ne comprends pas. J’aurais dû m’en douter. Bien sûr, que tu ne peux pas. Tu as été élevé comme l’un d’eux. Ne t’inquiètes pas, je sais que tu es différent, en quelque sorte. Tu essaies, merde, tu _agis_. Mais il y a quand même un morceau de mignon millionnaire là-dedans, hein ?

Jason – Jay – marcha vers lui, souriant, son corps criant l’agressivité. À la place de frapper, il posa une main sur le torse de Bruce, puis la fit glisser, doucement, jusqu’à sa taille.

— Peut-être que tu veux un morceau de moi, toi aussi ? Je te l’ai déjà proposé. J’étais sérieux, tu sais ? C’est pas qu’ça me dérangerait pas – j’ _aimerais_ sentir ces grandes mains solides sur moi, seigneur, ce serait _fabuleux_.

— Pas aujourd’hui, répondit Bruce, se forçant à sourire d’un air entendu. Je te l’ai déjà dit : on verra ça quand tu auras 18 ans.

— Aw, vraiment ? Allez, Bruce… Est-ce que tu n’aimerais pas sentir mes lèvres autour de toi ?

— Ta jolie petite bouche, aussi tentante soit-elle, reste beaucoup trop jeune à mon goût.

Jason rit et recula. Bruce avait envie de ramper hors de sa propre peau.

Il espérait qu’un jour le gamin serait assez détendu avec lui pour qu’il puisse lui dire que c’était un mensonge. Il ne le toucherait jamais, jamais. Mais Jason s’y attendait tant de sa part que lui dire autre chose sonnerait comme un mensonge dans les oreilles du gamin. La vérité, le fait qu’il soit réellement à l’abri au manoir, Jason ne pouvait encore l’accepter.

Un jour, il pourrait.

Et, brusquement, la pièce tomba.

Jason s’attendait à la même chose des hommes de la réception. Il s’attendait tant qu’il avait préféré prendre les devants, afin d’au moins pouvoir choisir lui-même.

— Je l’aurais fait, dit-il enfin au gamin. Le réduire en morceaux.

Le sourire suffisant de Jason disparut de ses lèvres, juste un instant, avant de revenir. Mais il n’était plus aussi défensif qu’avant – parce que c’était juste ça, ce comportement. C’était pour cacher qu’il avait peur, pour cacher toute forme de faiblesse. Pour mordre avant d’être mordu.

Bruce remit sa main sur l’épaule de Jason. L’enfant lui faisait assez confiance pour se détendre au toucher. Il profita de l’occasion pour insister.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, là-bas ?

Jason se crispa à nouveau, puis soupira.

— Tu ne vois vraiment pas.

C’était une constatation.

— Aide moi à comprendre.

Jason le regarda. Il ne souriait plus, toute provocation disparue. Il paraissait fatigue, comme aucun enfant de 14 ans devrait l’être.

— Est-ce que tu sais combien valait cette pièce au juste ? demanda-t-il enfin. Je veux dire, pas les gens mais… les meubles. Les vêtements. Les putains de rideaux. Si j’avais mis la main sur les fichues boucles d’oreilles d’une de ces bordel de bonnes femmes il y a six mois, j’aurais pu payer les médicaments de Wendy. Donne-moi une deuxième paire et j’aurais pu donner des nouveaux manteaux à Terry _et_ Gilliam. La bouffe que personne ne mangeait, qu’est-ce qu’elle va devenir, après ? S’ils la jettent, putain, je vais _tuer_ quelqu’un.

Bruce regarda Jason, ce gamin qui avait pensé que voler les pneus de la Batmobile était une bonne idée. Peut-être qu’il ne l’avait pas fait pour l’argent ou pour le fun. Peut-être qu’il l’avait fait par dépit, contre le justicier qui prétendait aider la ville sans l’aider, _lui_.

Si qui que ce soit d’autre l’avait regardé avec tant de désespoir, Bruce l’aurait embrassé. Il n’était pas doué pour réconforter avec les mots. Son corps parlait bien plus aisément que sa bouche. Mais Jason, il ne pouvait pas l’embrasser, alors il se contenta de passer ses bras autour de lui – juste comme ça – et de le serrer.

Pour une fois, Jason le laissa faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok donc ça a été un peu plus loin que prévu (pas que je m'en plaigne !). Ce oneshot était supposé ne parler que de Jason furieux de voir le gaspillage des soirées mondaines de Gotham, et furieux après les riches qui y assistaient et qui étaient si sûrs qu'ils faisaient quelque chose pour la ville alors qu'ils auraient juste pu donner leur nourriture.  
> Puis, bien, Jason a réagi comme Jason le fait, et j'ai dû expliquer davantage la relation qu'il a avec Batman (ou, du moins, leur relation telle que je l'imagine).  
> Un dernier point : j'adore les Jason/Bruce... mais ça n'arrivera pas dans cet univers, désolée :p


	5. À la place, il partit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La première fois qu’il le vit, Dick crut à une mauvaise blague. Puis il vit l’expression de Bruce – de Batman –aussi sérieuse que toujours, et il sut que c’était vrai.  
> Il avait été remplacé.

La première fois qu’il le vit, Dick crut à une mauvaise blague. Puis il vit l’expression de Bruce – de Batman –aussi sérieuse que toujours, et il sut que c’était vrai.

Il avait été remplacé.

Ils se trouvaient à la JLA pour un débriefing. Dick représentait des Teen Titans car la mission menée avait impliqué les deux équipe – rien d’aussi dramatique qu’une crise mais pas un incident mineur non plus.

Et pourtant.

Est-ce que le gamin y avait participé ? Il y avait eu tant à faire, Dick ne l’aurait même pas remarqué. Mais le voilà, bien présent, des bottes pointues au sourire supérieur. Dick serra les lèvres et essaya de ne pas lancer un regard noir à Bruce – Batman.

— Qui est-ce ?

Batman jeta un coup d’œil au gamin, comme surpris de le trouver là.

— C’est Robin, répondit-il.

— Non. Je le saurais.

Batman cilla – de surprise, à nouveau. Puis il _regarda_ juste Dick, attendant une réponse à sa question informulée.

Bordel de merde. Il ne comprenait pas, n’est-ce pas ? Eh bien, s’il ne comprenait pas, Dick ne comptait pas lui expliquer.

À la place, il partit.

 

Il ne vit pas le gamin pendant un temps. Aucun d’eux n’allait souvent à la JLA et Dick ne comptait certainement pas se rendre à Gotham. Il en entendit parler, cependant. Les médias spéculaient au sujet du nouveau fils adoptif de Bruce Wayne ; des membres de la JLA se plaignaient au sujet de son tempérament et demandaient à Dick s’il était vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir récupérer son ancien job, à moitié sérieux.

(Après coup, Dick se demanda combien de fois Jason avait entendu ces remarques, combien de gens lui avaient dit qu’ils préféraient le premier Robin.)

À l’époque, cependant, Dick ne s’en préoccupait pas, au contraire. Il était tellement en colère contre Bruce pour l’avoir replacé – pour avoir offert à un autre le surnom que sa mère lui donnait, bon dieu !

Donc toute remarque méchante le rendait vicieusement satisfait.

 

Leurs chemins se croisèrent à nouveau à New York. Dick avait entendu que Bruce était en ville mais pas question de fuir à cause de lui : il était arrivé à la tour à vingt heures précises le vendredi, avec l’intention d’y rester tout le week-end.

Bien sûr, il fallait qu’il tombe sur lui.

(Plus tard, il se demanda si Jason l’avait fait exprès. Probablement que oui.)

— Hello Nightwing. C’est assez calme par ici.

Quelque chose, dans la tournure de la phrase, le sourire supérieur du gamin ou son fort accent gothamite, hérissa Dick. Ou c’était juste la putain de situation.

— C’est tout aussi animé que partout ailleurs.

Le gamin perdit son sourire.

— Bordel, t’es grave. Je sais que tu me détestes mais tu pourrais pas au moins m’envoyer me faire foutre au lieu de m’arracher la tête à cause d’un putain de _bonjour_?

Dick battit des cils. Eh bien, c’était direct.

— Je ne te déteste pas, commença-t-il.

— Ouais, c’est ça. C’est par hasard que tu mords un citron chaque fois que tu me remarques. Moi qui ai entendu tant d’histoire au sujet de ton sourire…

— Mon sourire ?

— Ton cul aussi, pas d’inquiétude, joli cœur.

Dick en resta bouche bée. _Qui_ était ce gamin ?

— On n’apprécie pas la merchandise? J’suis pas surpris. Je suis pas exactement fait pour les rires joyeux et les couleurs vives mais bordel, quelqu’un devait bien remplir le vide.

— _Pardon ?_

Le gamin parut soudain agacé.

— T’es con ou quoi ?

La colère revint en force, un goût de bile dans la gorge de Dick.

— Tu viens ici dans ma ville, dans mes vêtements, à me poser des questions, et maintenant tu me traites de _con_  ? Je ne te détestais pas mais je peux encore changer d’avis !

Le gamin renifla.

— Enfin réveillé ! Eh bien, l’acrobate, laisse-moi souligner que soit c’est pas ton bled soit ce sont pas tes fringues. Par ailleurs, je t’ai pas vu voler sur les toits en d’autres couleurs que du noir et du bleu, dernièrement.

Dick serra les dents.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Le gamin le jaugea du regard. Puis secoua la tête.

— Rien.

— Quoi, tu as voyagé jusqu’ici et maintenant tu te débines ?

Le gosse se redressa, comme frappé par la foudre.

— Je me débine pas ! Mais pourquoi je parlerais si t’écoutes pas ?

— J’écoute.

Le gamin le regarda de nouveau puis hocha lentement la tête.

— Ok. J’ai volé tes trucs la première fois. Il refusait de me laisser faire mais tu _as_ laissé un vide, quand t’es parti.

 _Il_ étant _Bruce_ , bien sûr.

— Il peut prendre soin de lui-même, grinça Dick, comme il le crie haut et fort.

Ouch, ça sonnait geignard. C’était pas le but.

— Pas chez _lui_  ! s’exaspéra le gosse. À _Gotham_  ! Sais-tu combien de gamins des rues rêvaient en te voyant ? Batman signifie protection, quelqu’un qui fait gaffe pour toi ou à qui d’autres doivent faire gaffe, dans les ténèbres. Toi… T’étais un _espoir_. Qu’il y avait quelque chose d’ _autre_.

Il commença à marcher en rond, agitant les bras au rythme de ses paroles.

— Quand t’as disparu des toits, j’ai dû inventer des histoires sur comment t’étais occupé sur une enquête dans l’Himalaya ou ailleurs. Puis j’ai inventé que tu avais pris ta retraite dans petit coin sympa. Mais les gamins, ils sont pas cons.

Il s’arrêta, face à Dick.

— On pensait que Robin était _mort_.

Ça frappa Dick comme un coup de poing. Et autre chose, aussi.

Le gamin avait en fait de bonnes raisons d’être Robin.

Dick lui-même avait juste commencé pour _aider les gens_. À douze ans, il ne pensait pas plus loin. À quatorze, il le faisait aussi pour _Bruce_ , pour Batman, parce que Robin le gardait – pas entièrement dans la lumière, mais hors des ténèbres.

Maintenant, bien, c’était sa vie. Il ne pourrait rien faire _d’autre_ que continuer. Arrêter n’était plus possible, jamais.

Mais ce gosse…

Il était Robin pour _Gotham_.

C’était précisément aussi fou que Bruce et, quelque part, c’était juste.

Dick revint à la réalité et regarda le gosse. Jason Todd, se souvint-il avoir lu dans _l’Inquisitor_. Il avait treize ans et Bruce l’avait trouvé dans la rue. Une rue de Gotham.

Est-ce que _Bruce_ l’avait trouvé, ou _Batman_  ? se demanda Dick pour la première fois.

— La Terre à Nightwing ?

— Es-tu à New York pour une enquête ?

Jason tira la tête.

— Non, Monsieur Important a des affaires IRL à régler. M’a dit que je devais _venir et regarder et apprendre et la fermer_ , fin de citation.

Bruce ne l’avait sans doute pas formulé comme ça, mais c’était sûrement assez proche.

— Donc, tu as la soirée de libre. Tu veux que je te montre les alentours ?

Jason battit des cils. Dick lui fit un large sourire.

— Eh bien, Robin ? Tu viens ou pas ?

Le gamin ne rougit pas tout à fait mais son sourire était quand même beaucoup plus doux que le précédent.

— ‘videmment !

 

Ils ne devinrent jamais amis, Jason était bien trop cassant. Il ennuyait souvent Dick et Nightwing ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de tressaillir chaque fois que le gamin frappait un criminel. Chaque fois, les os craquaient.

Mais ils avaient une bonne relation de travail et, parfois, Robin lui adressait même un grand sourire.

 

Plus tard, Dick se demanda comment ça se serait terminé, s’il avait essayé plus fort d’être son frère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick est beaucoup plus proche de Tim qu'il ne l'a jamais été de Jason. Mais c'est sûrement parce que Jason est le "premier Robin après Dick", avant que le nom devienne un titre...  
> Je dois dire que j'AIME Dick! C'est juste pas une période facile pour lui.  
> J'ai par ailleurs décidé de ne pas écrire le point de vue de Jason sur ces évènements parce que Jason étant Jason, il nierait absolument que le comportement de Dick le blesse. Dick n'était pas vraiment son héros (Batman l'était) mais Robin!Dick signifiait quand même quelque chose pour lui. Je l'imagine, tout content d'enfin le rencontrer, sans connaître son histoire avec Bruce, ni la raison pour laquelle Dick est parti.  
> Peut-être que j'écrirai un jour comment cette expérience avec Jason est une des raisons pour lesquelles Dick est si proche de Tim :)  
> Parce que oui, Dick est un type génial.  
> (Sur ce je vous laisse avant que la note devienne plus longue que le chapitre XD)


	6. Hors de vue des enfants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle ne dit rien. Il ne demanda rien.

Jason ne dit jamais à Bruce comment il rencontra Batgirl. C’était un an et demi avant qu’il le ramasse donc c’était pas ses oignons. Ni ceux de personne.

Jason était en train de fumer par la lucarne de son squat. Les quelques gamins qu’il hébergeait pour la nuit dormaient.

Il avait l’habitude de laisser les rats des rues les plus jeunes dormir sous son toit et peut-être leur donner un peu de bouffe en trop quand il en avait. Ou quand il n’avait pas faim. Le plus âgé d’entre eux avait onze ans physiquement – et à peu près quarante en cynisme et désespoir.

Jason ne voulait pas qu’aucun d’eux ait à faire les mêmes choix que lui.

C’était une nuit pluvieuse et froide à la toute fin de l’automne. Il n’avait pas vu le soleil depuis des lustres. Cependant, la pluie semblait s’être arrêtée pour quelques minutes et il ne parvenait pas à dormir alors – une clope.

Il avait commencé à neuf ans, ou quelque chose comme ça, avant même que sa mère ne meure. Il volait ses cigarettes quand elle était trop pétée pour se rendre compte ou s’en inquiéter – ce qui était à peu près tout le temps après que son père ait été arrêté. Et ça s’était pas amélioré quand il était mort.

La fumée goûtait encore comme ses sourires.

Cependant, il voulait pas que les gamins le voient et l’imitent – c’était un gaspillage d’argent. Donc, il les laissa en bas et monta dans le grenier où il gardait ses trucs.

Même si l’un d’eux était éveillé, ils savaient qu’il valait mieux pas le suivre. Il avait inventé cette histoire sur comment il avait laissé ce gosse, Perry, nu dans l’eau des docks pendant une nuit d’hiver parce qu’il avait osé. (La vérité étant que Perry s’était mis dans les ennuis avec un type dangereux et Jason l’avait traîné dans un bus, loin de Gotham.)

 _Donc_ il fumait, seul, observant les toits, de nuit, espérant à moitié surprendre l’ombre de Batman.

Puis quelque chose bougea. Une forme lutta pour se hisser sur le toit. Elle était entourée d’une campe mais trop frêle pour être Batman, trop grande pour être Robin (qui n’avait plus été vu depuis des semaines de toute façon). Jay compris qu’il avait été à moitié chanceux.

Batgirl trébucha entre les cheminées. Reconnaissant son heure, la pleine lune choisit ce moment pour sortir de derrière les nuages et révéler le désordre de la tenue de la jeune fille. Il avait été déchiré en de nombreux endroits. Visiblement, quiconque avait fait ça n’avait pas visé le masque.

Jay hésita, puis lui fit un signe.

— Eh, Batgirl ! Par ici.

Elle bondit, comme il pensait qu’elle le ferait. Il lui sourit et la laissa évaluer la situation et le caser dans la case « juste un gosse », puis changer d’avis et le promouvoir à « rat des rues » - façon de parler.

— Tu vas pas aller bien loin dans ce froid. J’ai une couverture et un peu d’eau, si tu veux.

Elle était plus une femme qu’une fille, probablement vingt ans et des poussières. Plus âgée que les gens qu’il laissait approcher d’habitude mais hey ! Elle était quand même une femme. Et une Bat-quelque chose. Ça devait bien compter.

Elle prit sa décision et s’approcha. Jay réévalua son âge à la baisse : elle avait maximum dix-neuf ans et semblait paumée. Elle ne venait pas de la rue, même si elle s’en sortait bien. Il ouvrit la fenêtre aussi grand que possible. Elle était juste assez fine pour se glisser à l’intérieur.

Il pouvait voir des bleus éclore autour de son cou et d’autres sur ses deux poignets. Elle ne portait plus ses gants.

Elle ne dit rien. Il ne demanda rien. (Même – plus tard.)

Il lui montra du doigt le bac en plastique et les bouteilles d’eau qui reposaient dans le coin. Elle hocha la tête et s’y rendit, son visage inexpressif sous son masque. Il lui tourna le dos pour lui laisser un peu d’intimité et se remit à fumer.

Après un temps, il entendit un unique sanglot. Il écrasa sa cigarette et retira sa veste, silencieux. Elle était à genoux devant le bac. Il mit sa veste sur ses épaules, faisant attention de ne pas la toucher. Elle tressaillit mais ne recula pas. Il resta là, attentif. Certaines personnes avaient besoin de parler, après.

Pas elle. À la place, elle passa ses bras dans ses manches et se leva.

— Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? demanda-t-il, espérant qu’elle comprendrait que ce n’était pas pour savoir qui elle était, juste pour ne pas la laisser seule.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Non, merci. Ça va aller maintenant.

Il n’insista pas. Elle partit.

 

Le lendemain, les gamins jouaient dans la petite cours en bas du squat. Le soleil se montrait enfin et ils étaient ravis de sauter dans les flaques comme des gamins normaux. Jason jurait après le bruit mais ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment et il les observait, assis contre le mur.

Une fille passa dans la rue, puis s’arrêta juste devant lui. Il lui lança un regard noir – qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait, le couvrir de son ombre ? – et fut troublé de reconnaitre la fille de Jim Gordon, portant deux énormes sacs de courses.

— Eh bien, poupée, qu’est-ce que tu fais dans ce quartier ? demanda-t-il.

Elle laissa tomber les sacs.

— C’est à toi. Et aux gamins, bien sûr.

Il se leva paresseusement, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

— Quoi, c’est ta BA-BA de la semaine ?

Elle le fusilla du regard, puis se mit à rire.

— Toi t’es un dur, hein ? Eh bien, à la revoyure.

Il la suivit du regard puis regarda les sacs. C’était de la nourriture, il n’allait pas la refuser juste parce qu’elle avait été donnée par charité.

Il trouva la veste plus tard. Ce n’était pas son ancienne. Elle n’était pas neuve non plus, toute douce et un peu usée aux coudes, mais elle était plus ou moins à sa taille alors que l’autre avait été au moins deux tailles plus grandes. C’était d’ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait pu la donner à Batgirl.

 

La veste sentait comme elle.


	7. Matriarche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Metropolis était un homme, il serait un type grand, blond, avec un sourire Colgate.  
> Si Gotham était une femme, elle serait une vieille putain.

Si Metropolis était un homme, il serait un type grand, blond, avec un sourire _Colgate_ et une montre tape-à-l’œil. Peut-être que ses chaussures seraient boueuses mais son costume serait par ailleurs parfait et il aurait des manières impeccables en membre de classe moyenne.

Si Gotham était une femme, elle serait une vieille putain, jadis belle, mais dont le maquillage ne parviendrait plus à cacher l’âge et la fatigue. Peut-être aurait-elle quelques bleus autour des poignets, quoique ses boucles d’oreilles seraient plaquées en vrai or.

C’est ce que Jason aimait au sujet de Gotham. Quand on regardait la ville, depuis la rue ou les toits, on voyait tout de suite à quel point elle était pourrie. Les vieux immeubles qui s’effondraient sous le poids des ans, les rues puantes, les plus jolis quartiers entachés par les bâtiments industriels et les tags de ses gangs.

Si Gotham était une femme, il l’embrasserait bien.

(Mieux valait ne pas mentionner ce qu’il ferait à Metropolis.)

Jason sauta du toit où il se tenait vers un autre, puis marcha tranquillement sur un tuyau. De l’autre côté de la rue, sur le mur juste au-dessus du tuyau, il y avait encore une longue entaille datant de quand un gamin cinglé avait sauté du toit plus haut et utilisé un couteau pour adoucir sa chute.

Jason sourit sous son masque. Ça faisait longtemps. Il n’a plus besoin de couteaux à présent.

Gotham n’avait pas du tout changé, comme il s’y attendait. Il la connait encore par cœur, comme la paume de sa main. Il pourrait courir sur ces toits les yeux fermés.

Il escalada le mur jusqu’au toit et continue sa ronde autour de la ville. Quelques magasins ont fermés, un peu moins ont ouvert. Les vieux de la vieille sont encore là, bien sûr. Et même si les gangs sont pas tout à fait pareils, la ville donne toujours le même sentiment.

Certains détesteraient Gotham pour ce qu’elle était. Jason pas. Elle l’avait nourri, elle avait fait de lui l’homme qu’il était devenu. Sans elle, il n’aurait pas été capable de faire les bons choix, de choisir le bon chemin.

Ses mains effleurent les briques, comme une caresse. Elle pue, elle pourrit, mais elle est sienne, sa ville. Et elle lui a manqué. Maintenant, il est enfin de retour. Et il est temps de mettre quelques changements en place.

Il saute à nouveau, attentif à ne pas laisser les lumières refléter le rouge de son casque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc si quelqu'un avec plus de talent que moi pouvait dessiner Gotham et Metropolis... XD J'ai l'image mentale coincée dans ma tête depuis des semaines là.  
> Soit. C'était donc, visiblement, Jason!pré-Under the Red Hood, quand il revient dans sa ville. Pour moi, Jason est très attaché à Gotham et l'aime envers et contre tout. De tous les Robins, il est celui qui la connaît le mieux, et connaît le mieux ses pires défauts.  
> Cependant, vu qu'il a décidé de la défendre ent tant que Robin, je ne peux que supposer qu'il l'aime malgré tout.


	8. Le remplaçant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'ai vu Robin l'autre jour, il est de retour! Oui, il l'est vraiment, c'était lui! Il est vraiment de retour!

Quand il entendit dire que Robin était de retour en ville, Tim se prit à espérer. Cela pouvait seulement signifier que Bruce et Dick s’étaient réconciliés et qu’il allait à nouveau les voir voler ensemble. Il passa sa nuit entière sur les toits de Gotham, scrutant le ciel à la recherche des silhouettes familières.

Quand il y parvint enfin à les repérer, quelques semaines plus tard, Tim sentit son estomac se retourner. Ce n’était _pas Dick_. C’était _un autre garçon_.

Qui avait _osé?_

Et pourtant – pourtant c’était définitivement Batman.

Comment _osait-il ?_

Tim rentra chez lui, dégoûté, sans prendre plus de deux ou trois photos.

Bien sûr, il se mit aussitôt à chercher _qui_ ça pouvait bien être. Il eut une réponse à cela deux jours plus tard lorsque Bruce Wayne annonça très publiquement qu’il adoptait un gamin des rues nommé Jason Todd. Les journalistes s’en donnèrent à cœur joie sur le sujet, les femmes approuvant son geste si humain tout en espérant que le nouvel enfant serait plus facile à attraper pour leurs filles que Dick Grayson. Après tout, la fortune de Brucie ne pouvait qu’être héritée par l’un deux, peut-être _seulement_ Jason puisque _lui_ était adopté alors que Dick était _juste_ son pupille.

Tim n’aimait pas ça. Du tout. C’était déjà dur que Dick et Bruce se soient disputes et que Dick ait déménagé _hors de Gotham_ où il _ne pouvait pas le voir du tout_. Et maintenant, Bruce le _remplaçait ?_ Est-ce qu’il _voulait_ que Dick ne revienne jamais ?

Peut-être que oui.

Peut-être qu’il se sentait seul sans un Robin ?

Tim avait besoin de plus d’informations.

En conséquence, il passé ses nuits suivantes sur les toits et la plupart de ses journées à parcourir des forums. La plupart étaient plein de fans inutiles qui écrivaient des fanfics sur Batman et Robin – sérieusement ! Ils étaient de _vraies personnes_! Et rien ne serait mieux que la vérité de toute façon. Tim continuait d’espérer qu’ils se mettraient ensemble un jour.

Quelques-uns étaient de _vrais_ fans cela dit, qui utilisaient soit leurs yeux soit des caméras pour repérer Batman et Robin. La plupart n’y parvenaient pas plus d’une fois ou deux ce que Tim pouvait comprendre, puisque Batman changeait sa ronde toutes les quelques nuits et qu’ils ne savaient pas où celle-ci _commençait_.

Ils étaient tous d’accord cependant : Batman allait mieux depuis que Robin était « revenu ». Les fangirls de tout âge clamaient qu’il était heureux de retrouver son amant. Ce qui était _vraiment_ dégoûtant vu que Todd n’avait que _14 ans_. Et n’était pas _Dick_.

Néanmoins, ils n’avaient pas tort : les gangsters finissaient moins souvent à l’hôpital et plus souvent en prison. Tim notait aussi que Bruce semblait moins gravement blessé. Il prenait moins de risques depuis que ce nouveau Robin était apparu.

Mais _tout de même !_

De ce qu'il avait pu glaner, Jason Todd était aussi différent de Dick qu’on pouvait l’être. Ses parents étaient décédés tous les deux – mais l’un était mort en prison et l’autre d’overdose. Il s’était enfui du Gotham Children Care System pour vivre dans la rue quand il avait dix ans. Il avait un _dossier au GCPD_ – Tim n’avait pas réussi à y entrer mais cela signifiait que Todd avait été arrêté au moins une fois !

Et il avait vécu dans les rues de Gotham. Impossible qu’il ait le même sourire rayonnant ou humeur légère que Dick. Robin – le _vrai_ – rendait les gens heureux juste en étant présent.

Impossible que Todd fasse long feu. Tim passa de plus en plus de ses nuits sur les toits, observant : il serait là lorsque Todd se planterait.

Puis… Bien. Jason frappait trop fort et ses blagues étaient trop cruelles pour être drôles mais… parfois, il laissait échapper un _vrai_ rire – pas moqueur, pas dur – et c’était si _bon_ de l’entendre parce que cela signifiait qu’il était heureux d’être là, aux côtés de Batman, à voler au-dessus de la ville.

Et puis, Jason était doué avec les enfants. Il les traitait comme de réelles personnes avec un cerveau et les écoutait et les protégeait.

Et il était toujours là quand Batman avait besoin de lui et Tim _voyait_ comment Jason _sentait_ quand Batman avait besoin qu’il mette une main sur son bras, ou juste soit plus près de lui. Et Batman se détendait lorsqu’il le faisait.

Arriva un point où Tim se leva un soir en pensant _peut-être que je verrai Batman et Robin aujourd’hui_ et se figea, parce que, Jason Todd _était_ Robin à présent et ç’aurait dû sonner _faux_ mais pour une raison étrange _ce n’était pas le cas_.

Tim eut l’impression de trahir Dick. Et pourtant… pourtant. Pourtant Dick s’était choisi un autre nom et une autre ville, et peut-être que c’était ok ? Il manquait toujours horriblement à Tim – même s’ils s’adressaient à peine la parole quand ils se croisaient à l’un ou l’autre gala mais… Juste savoir qu’il était là pour protéger la ville, pour protéger Batman – et ceux qui croyaient que Robin était celui qui avait besoin d’aide ne comprenaient vraiment rien à rien – et…

Mais il y avait quelqu’un pour se charger de cela à présent, n’est-ce pas ?

Dick était toujours à couper le souffle, même en tant que Nightwing. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

Et Jason n’était pas Dick, mais il était ce dont Batman avait besoin. Il était ce dont _Gotham_ avait besoin.

Il était _Robin_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc voici Tim, le personnage qu'il manquait :) Tim a 9-10 ans à ce moment-là ce qui explique que son vocabulaire soit moins organisé et châtié qu'on pourrait s'y attendre du personnage.  
> J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre même si j'adore Tim, j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même ^^;


	9. Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal se détourna de la fenêtre et sourit.  
> « Donc, Bruce. Pourquoi m’as-tu demandé de venir, exactement ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc, quelqu’un m’a demandé comment est-ce que Bruce avait réagi à la façon dont Jason a critiqué sa classe sociale dans « Gaspillage ». Par hasard, je voulais que mon prochain chapitre soit à propos de Kal. Je comptais juste répondre avec quelques ligne où Bruce se plaindrait auprès de Kal du comportement de Jason puis… Bien…  
> J’espère que vous apprécierez !

Kal se détourna de la fenêtre et sourit.

« Donc, Bruce. Pourquoi m’as-tu demandé de venir, exactement ? »

Parfois, l’assurance de cet homme devenait vraiment contrariante, décida Bruce. Personne ne savait ce que Batman pensait.

Qu’il lui ait effectivement demandé de venir pour autre chose qu’une visite de courtoisie n’entrait pas en ligne de compte.

« Je suis inquiet pour Robin. »

Il n’appelait jamais Jason « Robin » et ils le savaient tous les deux. Surtout dans le manoir, alors qu’ils étaient habillés en civil. Enfin. Bruce portait un costume sur mesure qui aurait convaincu n’importe quel journaliste pouvant défoncer la porte et échapper à Alfred pour tomber sur eux. Kal portait un jeans et une chemise effectivement à sa taille, sans lunettes. Quoique personne ne l’étiquetterait instantanément comme Superman, ils ne reconnaîtrait pas non plus Clark.

Sans qu’ils s’en rendent compte, le manoir était devenu le seul endroit hors de la ferme des Kent où Kal pouvait s’habiller comme lui-même.

Ce qui n’était pas le but de la conversation non plus.

« Robin, hein ? »

Et bien sûr Kal le remarquait. L’appeler Robin rendait l’affaire officielle ; n’importe quel autre héros serait déjà en train de s’inquiéter de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Kal, cependant, ne se laissait pas berner.

Bruce ne retint pas son soupir.

« Il trouve que les galas de la haute société sont un gaspillage de nourriture et d’argent. »

Kal attendit. Comment parvenait-il toujours à savoir quand Bruce en venait directement au fait et quand il tournait autour du pot ? C’était exaspérant.

Bruce attendit aussi, juste pour voir si Kal rompait le silence. Une fois, il avait attendu trois semaines. Bien sûr, ils avaient parlé d’autres choses dans l’entretemps et étaient chacun retourné à leur vie, avant que Bruce n’ait enfin renoncé et repris la conversation.

Ex-as-pé-rant.

« Il a commencé à flirter avec un homme. »

Kal fronça les sourcils.

« Quand tu dis flirter…

— J’entends que s’ils avaient été seuls, Jason aurait glissé à genoux et ouvert le pantalon de l’homme pour…

— Ok, ok ! » l’interrompit Kal, rosissant.

Eh bien, au moins, c’était facile de l’embarrasser.

Bruce le fixa avec insistance, son regard portant le poids de sa désapprobation. « Ce n’est pas sujet à plaisanterie », ne dit-il pas. Il n’en avait pas besoin : mettre Kal mal à l’aise _était_ facile.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… Mais. Ce genre de flirt ? »

Bruce n’avait jamais admis quel avait été le contenu du casier de Jason. Peut-être était-il temps de le faire.

Peut-être pas. C’était le secret de Jason, pas le sien. Le gamin n’aimait pas Kal, il ne voudrait pas qu’il sache. Ou il voudrait être présent pour voir le choc sur son visage. Ou… Qui, au juste, pouvait savoir ce que Jason pensait ?

Certainement pas Bruce.

Il était si différent de Dick.

« Bruce ?

— Jason a toujours été provocateur, dit Bruce de sa voix professionnelle, factuelle. Je pense qu’il voulait voir s’il pouvait. Et commet je réagirais. Peut-être voir si l’homme allait oser, aussi.

— Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il peut juste _faire_ , Bruce ! »

Bruce serra les lèvres. Kal n’avait pas toutes les informations nécessaires en main.

Jason serait tellement en colère s’il lui disait.

« Me mettre en colère n’était pas son intention.

— Il essayait de provoquer cet homme ! Que ce ne soit pas sous forme de coups, pour une fois, ne rend pas son attitude moins problématique. Jason ne semble pas savoir comment se comporter correctement, et…

— Il était un prostitué. »

Cela coupa net l’élan de Kal.

« Il _quoi_!? »

Mais déjà, Kal secouait la tête, se reprenant.

« Seigneur, ça explique en partie son comportement… »

Puis il se tut à nouveau. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à dire, surtout en étant comme Kal, après avoir appris quelque chose comme ça. Il devait être horrifié, dégoûté, éprouver un peu de pitié peut-être. Et il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Je ne sais pas comment gérer cette situation, Bruce s’entendit-il admettre.

— Je ne peux guère te conseiller, soupira Kal. Comme tu le sais très bien. Que j’aie de l’éthique ne signifie pas que j’ai une réponse toute prête pour tous les problèmes éthiques, Bruce. »

Bruce grimaça. _Touché_.

« J’ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu’il devrait arrêter ça. Mais il ne… comprend pas pourquoi. Il n’admettrait jamais que ça le blesse. »

Formuler ça dans une phrase fit penser à Bruce que, peut-être, Jason le faisait _parce que_ ça le blessait – sans le briser. Pour se prouver qu’il pouvait l’encaisser.

Peut-être que Jason le faisait en espérant que l’homme le repousserait. Pour regagner un peu de foi en l’être humain.

Il devait paraître frustré parce que Kal posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ce serait difficile pour n’importe qui. »

Puis il fronça les sourcils et retira sa main.

« Et tu n’avais pas besoin que je le dise pour le savoir. Si tu étais au courant avant même de le prendre sous ton aile… Je sais que tu te sentais seul après le départ de Dick, Bruce, mais… »

Seul _Kal_ osait mentionner Dick en sa présence de manière si nonchalante.

« … _pourquoi_ l’as-tu pris sous ton aile ? »

Bruce pianota le bras de son fauteuil, deux fois. Kal grimaça.

« Je veux dire, il est… _méchant_. Il est jeune, je sais, il pourrait encore changer, mais…

— Tu penses que j’aurais dû laisser un enfant prostitué dans la rue ? »

Kal leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourrais-tu s’il te plait cesser de te montrer insultant ? Mais tu aurais pu l’envoyer à la Fondation Martha Wayne à la place. »

Certes. La remarque se tenait.

« Tous les enfants ne sont pas faits pour être Robin. Tu le sais. Dick parvenait à te tirer un sourire de temps en temps. Jason est entièrement différent, et…

— Il serait devenu un criminel si je ne l’avais pas pris sous mon aile.

— Exactement ! C’est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi… »

Kal s’interrompit en comprenant que Bruce n’avait pas abondé en sa faveur, mais répondu à sa question.

« C’est pour _ça_?

— Ç’aurait été du gaspillage. Jason a du talent.

— Le monde est plein de jeunes gens talentueux ! »

Bruce secoua la tête sèchement, juste une fois. Pourquoi Kal ne comprenait-il pas qu’ils ne voyaient pas la même personne lorsqu’ils regardaient Jason ? Kal voyait le _criminel potentiel_. Bruce voyait juste le _potentiel_.

Et Jason était… un gothamite. Il exsudait Gotham par tous les pores. Son accent, son attitude, sa colère… et pourtant, Jason aimait la ville. Il l’aimait comme Dick ne l’avait jamais aimée. Oh, Dick avait voulu défendre ses citoyens ! Mais Dick aurait défendu n’importe qui. Il ne voyait pas en quoi Gotham était important, il aurait fait pareil partout ailleurs.

Pour Jason, Gotham était importante par elle-même.

De plus, pour un criminel potentiel, il était d’un naturel plutôt protecteur. Jason détestait les bullies, les petits durs, les tyrans de tout grain. Même s’il avait du mal à faire confiance aux adultes, il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour empêcher une injustice d’arriver. Et il était doué avec les enfants, ou n’importe qui qu’il n’étiquetait ni comme menaçant ni comme pitoyable.

Certes, cela ne faisait pas _beaucoup_ de gens, mais…

« Bruce. »

Bruce haussa un sourcil vers Kal. Kal soupira.

« Tu réalises que tu es très proche du style de ses anciens… clients, n’est-ce pas ? Riche, pouvait faire tout ce que tu veux… Il pourrait agir comme ça avec toi aussi.

— Je ne le laisserais pas faire. »

Kal acquiesça. Silence.

« Je ne te disais pas de le renvoyer maintenant, tu sais ?

— Tu disais qu’il n’était pas digne d’être Robin. »

Kal bondit, offensé.

« Ce n’était pas ce que…

— C’était exactement ce que tu disais. Tu ne l’apprécies pas. »

Kal croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Peut-être que non. Mais je ne suis pas celui qui décide, n’est-ce pas ? De plus, il _est_ Robin, maintenant. »

Ce que Bruce avait dit depuis le début. Cela n’échappa pas à Kal, qui renifla.

« Alors. Que vas-tu faire de lui ? »

Bruce se détendit. La réponse avait été sous son nez depuis le début, après tout.

« Robin. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok donc à nouveau, exactement comme pour Dick… J’aime Clark. Il est une bonne personne avec un bon cœur placé juste où il faut. Cela dit, quand Jason débutait comme Robin a à peu près 14 ans et que Dick venait de partir vers ses 19 ans, je donnerais à Bruce 29 ans et à Clark peut-être 25. C’est jeune pour quelqu’un avec tant de responsabilités.  
> Et mon Jason, soyons clair, est un petit con. Il est même pire avec Kal – mais peut-être que j’écrirai un autre oneshot pour montrer exactement à quel point ces deux là ne s’entendent juste pas.  
> Merci de laisser un commentaire si vous avez lu quelque chose qui vous plaît ! ;) (oui même si vous n’avez pas aimé !)


	10. Majestueux héros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman. Ce n’était pas que Jim ne l’aimait pas, mais… il ne l’aimait vraiment pas.  
> Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul.

Superman. Ce n’était pas que Jim ne l’aimait pas, mais… il ne l’aimait vraiment pas.

 _Bien sûr,_ Superman sauvait des gens, ou même des villes, ou des chats sur des arbres. Bien sûr il avait l’air d’être un type bien – même un type gentil. Mais Jim ne supportait pas ce qu’il représentait.

Peut-être était-ce son côté gothamite – ou juste son côté flic – ce qui revient à dire, la grosse majorité de ce qu’il était – mais _sérieusement_. Un superhéros avec tant de pouvoir mais une morale parfaite qui aidait les gens de la Terre de manière entièrement désintéressée ? C’était trop beau pour être vrai.

Par ailleurs, les gens n’évoluaient pas si quelqu’un faisait tout le temps à leur place ce qu’ils devraient faire eux-mêmes. Certains pourraient être inspirés par son exemple, d’autres allaient toujours attendre qu’il les sauve plutôt que de prendre leurs vies en main. Par exemple, les gothamites.

Enfin, Superman n’était pas le genre d’homme qui avait reçu un véritable entrainement. Oh, il n’était pas _mauvais_ à ce qu’il faisait, il pensait avant d’agir, il était juste – un civil. Et rien n’irritait davantage les flics qu’un civil essayant de jouer au héros.

Dieu merci, Batman était entièrement différent. Pas de pouvoir, pas de grandes démonstrations de gestes héroïques, pas de réflexes de civils. Il restait dans les ténèbres, travaillant depuis l’ombre, et ne ressemblait certes pas à un amateur jouant avec des pouvoirs plus grands que lui-même.

Jim savait, cependant, que Batman et Superman s’entendaient bien. Il ne le comprenait pas et ne comptait pas essayer. Tant que Superman restait hors de sa ville, ils faisaient ce qu’ils voulaient.

Mais les savoir proches l’avait fait croire qu’il s’entendait aussi bien avec Robin.

Quel raccourci stupide de sa part.

« Je veux dire, la façon dont il te _regarde_ comme s’il savait tout mieux que toi ! Et, tu sais, _fronce les sourcils_. Il n’est pas _Batman_ , il n’a rien à me dire ! »

Le gamin râlait et pestait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Apparemment, il s’était rendu à un quelconque meeting de la JLA avec Batman et ça s’était mal passé.

« Sérieusement, commissaire, il irradie de la supériorité comme s’il était un putain de _dieu_ parmi nous, alors qu’il ne _sait_ même pas comment ça tourne par ici ! Bordel, c’est pas un saint ! Personne ne l’est ! »

Ah, les gothamites.

« Ça doit être difficile de parler avec lui, admit Jim à voix haute.

— Vous z’avez pas idée », soupira Robin, s’asseyant sur le bord du toit comme s’ils ne se trouvaient pas plusieurs étages au-dessus du sol. « Il… _juge_ les gens. »

Jim regarda le gamin qu’il avait rencontré maigre et agressif et qui, aujourd’hui, était devenu Robin. Ces deux dernières années, il avait gagné en poids et en muscles et appris quelques bonnes manières, mais il ressemblait toujours beaucoup au gamin des rues qu’il avait été. Seigneur, son sourire était devenu plus mauvais encore. Du point de vue de la plupart des héros, il devait sans doute paraître très proche des criminels qu’ils combattaient.

Surtout comparé à son prédécesseur.

« Tu as raison, dit Jim. Il ne sait pas comment c’est. Il n’est pas de Gotham. Je suis sûre qu’il n’est pas le seul à sonner arrogant à tes oreilles. »

Robin s’agita un peu.

« Clairement pas. Mais il est le pire d’entre eux.

— Sans doute parce qu’il a plus de responsabilités. C’est facile pour les journalistes de critiques Superman pour des actions commises par d’autres héros. »

Jim avait lu une fois cet article du _Daily Planet_ qui critiquait la manière dont les gens iconisaient Superman et espéraient qu’il résoudrait tous leurs problèmes. Il avait été écrit par ce journaliste – Kant ?

« Il n’est pas de Gotham ! s’exclama le gamin, offensé. Personne _n’oserait_ blâmer qui que ce soit d’autre que Batman au sujet de _mon_ comportement !

— N’oublie pas qu’ils sont amis. Peut-être Superman ne veut-il pas voir des gens blâmer Batman non plus. »

Robin grommela.

« Je pense que c’est juste un petit con. Monsieur parfait, toujours tellement imbu de lui-même…

— Il ne sait pas comment c’est, mais je suis sûre qu’il fait de son mieux malgré tout. Je ne viens pas du bas de la société non plus, gamin.

— Vous, c’est pas pareil ! répondit Robin au quart de tour. Vous travaillez dans la rue, vous _comprenez_. »

Jim rit.

« Et tu penses que j’ai compris dès le premier jour où j’ai commencé comme bleu ? Non, gamin. J’ai dû apprendre, comme tout le monde. Quel âge a Superman ? Il n’a meme pas 30 ans, à vue de nez. C’est encore très jeune. Bien sûr, tu en sais plus que lui sur la vie, mais tu as dû l’apprendre à la dure. Donne-lui un peu de temps. »

Robin serra les dents mais concéda le point.

Jim joua avec la cigarette pour laquelle il était venu sur le toit à l’origine, encore éteinte. Il n’aimait pas fumer devant les enfants, mais il commençait à en avoir vraiment besoin.

« Pas que je veuille le défendre mais s’il ne fait pas le premier pas, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas, toi ? Si tu dois travailler avec lui, tu devrais essayer d’avoir au moins des relations cordiales avec lui. »

Robin bondit sur ses pieds, faisant manquer un battement au cœur de Jim. Il était _toujours_ à quelques centimètres seulement du bord.

«  _Il_ est supposé être le boss de la putain de ligue ! »

Jim haussa les sourcils.

« Alors que tu es juste un sidekick ? »

Robin serra les poings, furieux. Jim prit le temps d’allumer sa cigarette et de tirer dessus.

« C’est à toi de leur prouver que tu es plus que ça. Cesse d’attendre qu’ils remarquent qui tu es. Montre-leur. Par exemple, en tendant la main à Superman. »

Robin fronça les sourcils. Puis hocha la tête, une fois.

« J’entends le conseil. »

Jim sourit autour de sa cigarette.

« Je sais. »

Robin sourit et sauta du toit. Jim le regarda jusqu’à ce que son ombre se fonde dans la nuit. Il n’était pas un gamin stupide, ni mauvais. Il avait juste besoin d’être conseillé.

Un étrange sentiment tordit le ventre de Jim. Il frissonna. Il espérait que Robin parlerait vite à Superman. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait comme s’il lui ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour ce faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok donc je voulais écrire le chapitre de Clark et finalement, il n'est même pas dedans ^^; Mais bon, on avait déjà son point de vue sur Jason, maintenant on a le point de vue de Jason sur Clark (ou Superman en tout cas).
> 
> Dans ma timeline, Jason est devenu Robin vers ses 14 ans, et je pense qu'il devait avoir 16 ans environs à sa mort. Donc ce oneshot a lieu très peu avant.
> 
> Dernier point: j'imagine tout à fait Clark écrire des articles critiquant la façon dont les gens font de Superman une figure iconique parce que même s'il veut inspirer des gens, il ne veut pas non plus être vénéré comme ça ;)


	11. Sortir les poubelles

Sérieusement, comme si _qui que ce soit_ pouvait prendre la place de _son_ oisillon. Ce rat ne _sentait_ même pas les plumes, il bougeait _de travers_ , il _souriait_ de travers ! Non, non, pas moyen que  _ça_ devienne Robin.

Et oui, il avait totalement le droit de veto. Après tout, sans lui, il n’y aurait pas de Batman, n’est-ce pas ? Donc Robin était entièrement de sa faute aussi – et _sien_.

Aaah, son Robin… Il pleurait si joliment, et se battait de manière si charmante, même quand il n’avait aucune chance (il n’avait jamais la moindre chance).

Et Batman laissait un rat prendre sa place ? Sans même _lui demander son avis_? _Non_.

Heureusement, il était un homme adulte, il avait pris le problème en charge.

À présent, plus de rat volant, il avait été renvoyé où il devait être. Avec les poubelles. Où n’importe où d’autre que dans _les couleurs de son oiseau_.

Oui. Il avait dû montrer à Batman à quel point ce rat était inutile, et le transformer en déchet était la façon la plus simple d’y arriver. Et la meilleure manière de transformer un être humain en déchet aux yeux de _tous­_ – parce que lui savait _déjà_ qu’il était un déchet, oh oui – était de le tuer.

Rat tué, plus de Robin sans plumes, plus de sourire supérieur, tout était de retour à sa place !

Le Joker adressa un large sourire à la colonne de fumée qui s’élevait depuis le site de l’explosion dans la vallée en contrebas. Les poubelles sorties, il pouvait s’en retourner à la chasse à l’oiseau. Il se demandait si ‘Haven était aussi intéressante que Gotham…

Ou bien… Peut-être qu’il irait juste à la chasse à la chauve-souris. Au final, ça restait son passe-temps favori. L’oiseau adulte n’était pas à moitié aussi mignon qu’il l’avait été à douze ans. Quelque chose était brisé dans son regard, et _ça n’avait pas été brisé par lui_. Révoltant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok alors je ne suis pas sûre que mes temps restent consistant tout le long (passé/présent) et J se contredit lui même, et il n'a pas réagi du tout de la même manière quand Tim est devenu Robin... mais c'est le Joker. Vous vous attendiez vraiment à ce qu'il soit consistant?


End file.
